Aidee
Aidee 'is one of the Rivals in Otocadoll. An automata or wind-up doll who serves Luciko, her theme colors are pink and gold and she uses a wand. She uses the brand Lost Paradise. She was introduced during 1st Dream: Phase 3. Bio Appearance Aidee has a fair complexion with golden eyes that have thick grey lashes, giving her a sleepy or sollen expression. She has very thick, fluffy platinum hair with a light green tint that appears to be worn in twin-tails, with evenly spread thick bangs. Sticking out of her back is a large gold wind up key. Personality Easily capable of reading the enviroment and adjusting herself to fit the mood, Aidee is poised and elegant. But nothing more than a blank doll with no sense of self, she often questions her identity. Stage Entrance Aidee stands still as the wind-up key turns on her back. As she begins to glow, she begins to slowly move and raises her hand to pose. Attacks * '''Rock- '''Aidee gathers magic in her wand and turns around, summong rocks to hurt the target. * '''Thunder - '''Aidee spins around and summons lightning from her wand. * '''Charge - '''Aidee puts her hands to her chest as she twirls her wand and create a purplish-white burst of energy that raises her MP * '??? - Same as above, but her attack power is increased. Clockwork Heart/Clockwork Heartbeat Aidee raises her wand and releases it, causing it to vividly glow as the top piece spins. A heart forms from her hands and connects to the wand to form a large glittering pink heart. On the next turn, it changes to gold and she aims her now glowing hands at the target, summoning several light arrows from the heart to strike them. Songs * A Thousand Pillars of Light * Kirakira kawaii miracle harmony dreamer Significant Coords * Clockwork Coord - Her casual coord. Relationships Luciko Es Es is opposite of Aidee in that she serves Luciko's sister Michaco. They look exactly alike and have the same mannerisms, although their personalities differ. Quotes * "I wonder where the real me is?" * "my... it was real... i going to try!" Etymology Aidee has many meanings depending on the country of origin. In French the word means helpful, while in Hebrew it means Ornament or brightness. In Japanese, her name is pronounced identically to the letters ID, referring to both an acronym for "identity" as well as the Freudian psychological concept of the "id", which controls instincts and desires. Trivia *Aidee resembles Apple White ''from ''Ever After High **Both have curly light blonde hair and fair skin. **Both originally had/have a white, pink, red, and gold theme. **Their hair ornaments are similar. *She, along with Luciko, are the first two characters to have a sibling, clone, or twin type character. **Following them would be Ai with Shadow Ai. *She and Luciko are the first two characters to share a brand, Lost Paradise **They would be followed by Michaco and Es using Love of Eden, then later Ame and Yomi, who use Heaven. *She shares her skill/finisher with Es, making them the first and thus far the only characters to share a skill. **In the July 14th update, Soleil and Luna, the idol name for Sunny and Seina, respecitivly, became the third and fourth characters to share a Hime Mode skill. *Out of all of the characters in the game (including Es), Aidee is the only character who doesn't have a noticeable shine on her eyes. *Although her title is “Automata”, the word is actually the plural form of the word “automaton” *During development, Aidee's theme color was originally supposed to be green.https://www.konami.com/amusement/ac/otoca/secret.html **She also was supposed to wear tights and originally had a key as her weapon in her first concept. These were later used in Es’ design. *Aidee resembles 'Faruru '''from ''Pripara. **Both of them are living dolls, with Aidee being an Automata and Faruru being a Vocal Doll. **Both of them have thick pigtail hair-styles. In one development picture, Aidee was shown having green hair that matched Faruru's. **Both of them are shown questioning their identities and self. **Both wear regal gown-type dresses with pink and gold schemes and have details featuring gears and cages. Gallery Aidee/Gallery Category:Pink Category:Gold Category:Characters Category:Rivals Category:Lost Paradise Category:Wand User